La luz Blanca
by nachososo
Summary: Continuacion del tercer libro de los Guardianes del Tiempo
1. Prólogo

Bueno hola, voy a hacer mi propia historia sobre los guardianes del tiempo, como si fuera el cuarto libro, no soy muy buen escritor pero aceptare las críticas que seguro que serán muchas.

LOS GUARDIANES DEL TIEMPO Y LA LUZ BLANCA

**Prólogo**

Después de la batalla final, Ethan está destrozado, después de dejar a Marduke convertirse en piedra, los elegidos y los reyes y reinas de las casas recogen los cuerpos de los que murieron por defender la Ciudadela y a la Guardia, Matt manda a los demás a que construyan la tumba para el inmortal Lorian, mientras Isabel, Neriah, y Shaun intentaban consolar a Ethan que lloraba a lagrima suelta, Arkarian tras la conmoción de ver a su padre morir decide ayudar a Matt con la reconstrucción de la Ciudadela y ayudar a Jimmy con la tumba de Lorian.

Mientras pasaban los días, Matt y Arkarian pasaban la mayor del tiempo juntos intentando reconstruir la Ciudadela, Jimmy tras la Construcción de la tumba de Lorian, se fue con Shaun a la antigua ciudad de Verdemar para intentar reconstruirla tras el ataque de Marduke y la inundación, Ethan se quedaba en casa por la muerte de Rochelle. Isabel y Neriah ayudaban a Arkarian y Matt con la Ciudadela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ISABEL**

Tras oír el despertador me despierto con el corazón en un puño, mira la hora y veo que son las 7:45 a.m. ¡Mierda! Pienso, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela, y lo que es peor, había quedado con Ethan en la entrada de la Escuela, asique me visto, me pongo unos vaqueros y una camiseta corta, bajo a desayunar y me encuentra a mi hermano Matt desayunando que al verme llegar corriendo ya sale su instinto protector, a pesar de que ya tengo 17 años sigue protegiéndome como si fuera una cría, y eso me molesta, mientras me bebo un vaso de leche y cojo una tostada me dice:

Isabel vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

¡Deja de darme la paliza Matt! Se cuidar de mi misma.

Y tras decirle eso salgo corriendo de casa, cojo la bicicleta y salgo corriendo hacia la escuela, cuando llego me encuentro a Ethan cabizbajo, aparco la Bici, mientras me acerco le veo triste, ya no es el amigo que tenía antes desde la muerte de rochelle, por más que intentamos animarle sigue igual, tengo miedo de perderle por si hace alguna estupidez.

-Hola Ethan ¿Qué tal estas?-mientras hablo veo que no levanta la mirada del suelo

- Hola Isabel, estoy bien

Mientras me contesta sigue mirando al suelo cabizbajo, se produce un incómodo silencio, no sé cómo animarle, llevamos una semana desde la gran batalla final y todavía sigue mal, al final no puedo aguantarme y le espeto:

-Ethan eres mi mejor amigo y no voy a permitir que sigas así, hace una semana que ocurrió todo, no puedo aguantar verte así, me pone enferma, necesito ver esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, ¡necesito ver esa energía que tienes!

Tras decirle lo que pienso, sigue mirando al suelo, después de unos instantes levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, intento aguantar la mirada, pero sus ojos me muestran sufrimiento, dolor, pena, tristeza,…

-Isabel, ahora mismo no puedo ir de alegre por la vida, Rochelle ha muerto, ¿Sabes lo que estoy sufriendo ahora? ¡La ame tanto tiempo! Pero por Marduke ese amor lo transforme en odio, ese fue un error, ¿Sabes lo que daría por volver atrás en el tiempo y decirla lo mucho que la quería? "en ese momento intento mover los labios para responder pero como de costumbre Ethan es más rápido" No Isabel, no lo sabes, por favor necesito tiempo.

-Ethan, ¡La Guardia te necesita!

-No Isabel, no sé que necesita la Guardia pero en estos momentos, a mí no.

Tras decir eso se levanta y entra en la escuela, me siento tan mal que me siento en un banco, poniendo en orden mis pensamientos, "¿cómo he podido enfadarlo tanto? No debía haberle dicho eso, debía haberlo hecho con más calma" siego en el banco hasta que suena el timbre y aparecen Neriah con Matt y Dillon, Matt y Neriah vienen cogidos de la mano, Dillon un poco distante, todavía creo que le sigue gustando Neriah, aunque como ha hecho las paces con Matt, no hace nada para fastidiar a los dos, solo se le ve incomodo.

-Hola Isabel-me dice Neriah con una ancha sonrisa

- Hola chicos-no puedo evitar mi apagada voz y mi tristeza

Matt empieza a mirarme con extrañeza y adivino que me está leyendo los pensamientos, estoy demasiado distraída como para concentrarme y cerrarle el paso asique le muestro mi escena con Ethan, al verla se queda pensando. Tras unos minutos al final dice:

-Voy a tener que hablar con Ethan, es una pieza demasiada valiosa para la Guardia, y no podemos permitirnos su baja, sobre todo ahora que estamos tan cerca de la reconstrucción de la Ciudadela y que sabemos que Keziah quiere intentar vengarse, aunque Keziah está en segundo plano, no hay que olvidar que existe su amenaza.

Asiento mientras suena el timbre, me levanto y voy a clase de Ciencias, se me pasa rápido ya que estoy absorta en mis pensamientos sobre Ethan, no soporto verle así pero no quiero perder mi amistad con él, después de todo es mi mejor amigo y tengo que ayudarle como sea, él me ha ayudado tantas veces que le ayudare sea como sea, asique en clase de historia, veo que está en la última fila solo, desde que el señor Carter se fue, por ser el traidor y morir en el inframundo, las clases de historia son divertidas, vino el señor James, que es un gran profesor y que tiene a Ethan en una gran estima, y Ethan siempre está de buen humor en clase de Historia por lo tanto decido sentarme con él e intentar hablar, respiro hondo y doy mi primer paso, el segundo, tercero, cuarto, etc. hasta que estoy al lado de él no levanta la cabeza, me mira, y intento sonreír, pero no sirve de mucho, pero por lo menos estoy al lado suyo, llega el señor James y empieza la clase, aunque como todas las clases del día, no presto atención al profesor y me paso la clase mirando a Ethan que no da muestras de querer hablar, "no es mi día con Ethan, primero lo enfado y ahora no me habla, ¡Genial!" empiezo a pensar con sarcasmo, pero por suerte me equivocaba, el señor James nos mando un trabajo en pareja y nos puso a Ethan y a mi juntos, no puedo evitar sonreír, cuando nos da el tema del trabajo(el descubrimiento de Australia) se me ilumina la cara, gracias al trabajo pasaré más tiempo con Ethan.

Cuando termina la clase, salgo corriendo tras él.

-¡Ethan! Espera.

Se gira y me ve, cuando me mira a los ojos no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa Isabel?

-Tenemos que quedar para hacer el trabajo, esta tarde paso por tu casa sobre las 6 y lo empezamos, ¿te parece?

Ethan sonríe un poco y se me ilumina la mirada, me sienta genial volverle a ver sonreír.

-Claro, me parece bien.

Y tras decir eso va hacia el autobús para ir a su casa, yo voy a recoger mi bici pero aparece Matt corriendo, salta la valla del patio trasero, y solo pienso en una persona "Arkarian", hace dos días que no le veo, quiero hablar con él sobre Ethan, quiero ver sus preciosos ojos violetas, su larga melena azul y pasar con el todo el tiempo del mundo, miro la hora y veo que es pronto asique decido seguir a Matt para enterarme de lo que pasa. Cuando llego a las salas de Arkarian veo a Neriah, Matt, Dillon, Shaun y a Jimmy, busco a Arkarian con la mirada y dice con su dulce voz:

-Tenemos problemas.


	2. La nueva Profecía

**ISABEL**

Miro a Arkarian extrañada," ¿tenemos problemas? ¿Cuáles?"Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, este está siendo un día malísimo, primero Ethan y ahora la Guardia tiene problemas, y lo peor de todo, sin Ethan la Guardia está en desventaja con Keziah" Arkarian ha oído mis pensamientos y me mira, al mirarle se me pasa todo problema, se que estando con él todo saldrá bien. Al ver que nadie dice nada decido preguntar cuál es el problema.

-¿Qué Problema?-pregunto nerviosa

-Shaun y yo estábamos intentando llegar a la pared de la profecía para ver que había sido de ella y nos hemos encontrado con que la antigua profecía se ha borrado…-me dice Jimmy aunque sé que no me dice todo lo que ha descubierto

-Isabel tu olvídate de eso, ya te contare yo luego, tu esta noche tienes una tarea importante-se adelanta a decirme Matt antes de pedir a Jimmy que me diga mas ha descubierto.

-¿Qué tarea?-y recuerdo que he quedado con Ethan, miro la hora y veo que ya es tarde"mierda, tengo que ir rápido a ver a Ethan, no puedo dejarle solo, no quiero fallarle otra vez"

-Viajaras a Atenas esta noche, el tribunal ha pedido que vayas

Me empiezo a extrañar, que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo-¿Qué he hecho Matt?- le miro fijamente y veo como se empieza a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no me contesta, asique miro a Arkarian que también esta sonriendo, se le ve muy feliz, cuando ven que me empiezo a poner nerviosa Arkarian me dice:

-Te van a conceder las alas Isabel

Al oír eso me quedo petrificada, pero no puedo estar más contenta, es uno de los mejores honores de la Guardia las Alas, empiezo a mirar a los demás que asienten sonrientes, y me empiezan a dar la enhorabuena, siempre las había querido desde que Ethan me hablaba de ellas, desde que le vi que se las concedían unos años atrás, pero entonces me acuerdo de Ethan, ojala él estuviera aquí en un momento tan importante para mí, pero ahora él es el que me necesita, asique cuando digo que he quedado con Ethan todos asienten menos Matt que me dice:

-No Isabel, no hace falta que vayas a hablar con él, voy a ir yo a hablar con él esta tarde, tu haz lo que quieras-nada mas decir eso intento protestar pero el utiliza sus alas para salir de las salas de Arkarian e ir hacia la casa de Ethan.

**ETHAN**

Después de hablar con Isabel, me subo al autobús, veo un sitio libre en la última fila, asique me siento allí, cojo mi ipod, y me pongo a escuchar música,y me pongo a pensar como ha sido el día de hoy, me siento un poco mal por haberle hablado así a Isabel, pero no he podido aguantarme, sigo pensando y antes de arrancar el autobús sube corriendo una chica, como soy el único que estoy solo en el autobús se sienta al lado mío, la miro, piel morena, ojos grises, pelo marrón oscuro combinado con marrón claro, nota que me mira y me sonríe," nunca había visto a esta chica"

-¡Hola! Me llamo Emma

-Hola, yo Ethan, nunca te había visto, ¿eres nueva?

-Sí, en las vacaciones de navidad, nos mudamos aquí, en Angel Falls, y he venido nueva a la escuela-cuando termina de hablar sonríe de oreja a oreja, no sé porque pero me está cayendo bien esta chica. Pasamos todo el viaje hablando hasta que me bajo del autobús.

-Adiós Ethan, ya hablamos mañana-se despide con una gran sonrisa

-Adiós Emma, hasta mañana

Me dirijo a casa, y me abre mi madre, desde que salvamos a Sera está muy contenta, siempre me está intentando animar por la muerte de Rochelle, la estoy muy agradecido, a todos los que me quieren ayudar pero ahora mismo no puedo hablar de ella, me pongo demasiado triste. La digo que tengo que hacer un trabajo y que vendrá Isabel, subo a mi habitación mientras mi madre me dice que si quiero algo de comer"mm algo de comer no vendría mal" asique bajo y me preparo un sándwich, subo a mi habitación y me pongo a buscar información sobre Cook, aunque por suerte he visitado al Endeavour, asique se como era el barco, y conocí a algún tripulante asique no nos llevara mucho tiempo hacer el trabajo. Cuando tengo ya la suficiente información sobre Cook, me tumbo en la cama a esperar a Isabel, pero estoy tan cansado que no puedo evitar dormirme. Sueño con Rochelle, el momento de su muerte, veo la escena aparte, intento gritar" ¡cuidado! " Pero mi otro yo y rochelle no me hacen caso, al verla morir por el disparo de Marduke empiezo a llorar, pero alguien me está zarandeándome el cuerpo, me despierto sobresaltado y veo a Matt, al verle la cara gruño un poco

-No te esperaba a ti Matt, Isabel y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo

- Ya lo sé Ethan pero eso tendrá que esperar, Isabel tiene que viajar esta noche a Atenas para ver al tribunal

-¿Por? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Matt muestra una sonrisa

-La han concedido las Alas

Al oír eso no puedo evitar ponerme contento, Isabel al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amiga y que la concedan las alas es un honor enorme, me alegro un montón por ella, la noticia que me a dado Matt me ha puesto tan contento que incluso llego a olvidar por un momento que había soñado con la muerte de Rochelle.

-Me alegro mucho por ella, se las merecía, ha hecho muchas cosas por la Guardia, se las merece claramente-le digo convencido

-Ya lose Ethan, yo fui uno de los que pidió sus alas

-Dila de mi parte que me alegro muchísimo por ella

-No Ethan, quiero que tu le digas eso, te necesita y mucho

Tras decirme eso me quedo pensando en mi comportamiento y en la guardia pero ahora no importa porque no hay ningún peligro entre nosotros

-Te equivocas Ethan, hemos descubierto una cosa muy interesante en verdemar

-¿El que Matt?-pregunto con interés, no se que puede ser pero su mirada y conociendo como es tiene que ser algo bastante interesante, igual con suerte Keziah da un paso en falso y podemos cogerle

-Jimmy y tu padre estaban el otro día en verdemar, consiguieron llegar al laberinto y pasar a la sala donde se encuentra la profecía, o bueno, mejor dicho, donde estaba la vieja profecía

Me quedo mirándole, "¡imposible! No puede haberse borrado sin más, ¡estaba en la pared grabada! La única forma era romperse la piedra pero claramente no se iba a romper" le sigo mirando y me sonríe, entonces pienso que es una broma.

-No Ethan no es una broma, la antigua profecía se ha borrado y por así decirlo a dado paso a una nueva, en la que apareces Ethan, y por eso te necesitamos, no sé si esta nueva guerra será peor que contra la de Lathenia, pero te aseguro que llegan nuevos enemigos y a la vez fuertes, y tu eres uno de nuestros mejores hombres y para ganar esta nueva guerra te necesitamos.

Le miro a los ojos, su mirada me dice que lo que me ha contada es la verdad, no me hace falta ser un vidente de la verdad para adivinarlo.

-Está bien Matt, dime la nueva profecía

Matt cierra los ojos y se concentra, a los pocos segundos dice:

"**El mago que envejece buscará**

**Una venganza por la muerte **

**De su Diosa.**

**Para ello conseguirá a un nuevo guerrero**

**Con muchos poderes, con tanto poder**

**Como la oscuridad.**

**Pero para frenarlo los 9 Elegidos**

**Volverán a pelear juntos **

**Pero esa vez dos más llegarán**

**Uno de ellos será el igual al guerrero oscuro,**

**Pero con tantos poderes como la luz.**

**La llegada del otro guerrero finalizará**

**La paz, pero antes demostrará **

**Valentía y honor."**

Me quedo perplejo al mirarle, sobre todo me he quedado con una línea, "Los 9 elegidos volverán a pelear juntos, ¿Eso significa que Rochelle volverá?" empiezo a animarme pero poco a poco me doy cuenta que es imposible, no puede volver de los muertos, pero otra cosa que me preocupa es ese guerrero con tanto poder como la oscuridad, "¿A que se referirá con eso?".

-Eso es lo que vamos a ver esta noche con el tribunal, te pedimos que vayas por favor, tu padre también va a ir, tenemos que encontrar a esos nos nuevos elegidos cuanto antes para entrenarlos y sobre todo, en caso de que Keziah haya encontrado ya a su guerrero, será muy difícil pararlo-y añade del tirón- además tenemos que hablar sobre rochelle y entender esas líneas, por favor te necesitamos Ethan.

-Está bien iré.

Sonríe y se despide, utiliza sus alas y se va, supongo que se irá a ver a Arkarian para confirmar que iré esta noche a Atenas. Cuando se va me pongo a reflexionar sobre la nueva profecía, y como vamos a encontrar a los dos nuevos elegidos, además de que uno de ellos será el igual de ese guerrero tan fuerte que tendrán ellos, y que además tendrá los poderes de la luz, asique me levanto, y me pongo a preparar el viaje de esta noche que tiene pinta de ser emocionante.

**ISABEL**

Llego a casa después de haber pasado la tarde con Arkarian, estoy muy contenta de haber estado con él, de podernos abrazar, besarnos, etc., pero me pone nerviosa haber dado plantón a Ethan esta tarde, cuando llego a casa, mi madre sale a recibirme, le digo que he estado en el bosque pero que no muy lejos, ella siempre se pone nerviosa cuando la decimos que vinimos del bosque porque cuando fuimos al inframundo, la dijimos que nos perdimos por el bosque, Jimmy la ayuda a tranquilizarse y se van juntos a poner la mesa, subo a mi habitación, me pego una ducha, me pongo un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta para irme a cenar, pero antes voy a hablar con Matt para saber cómo ha ido la charla con Ethan.

-Matt, ¿Qué tal con Ethan?-le pregunto con miedo, igual Ethan no le ha hablado, pero cuando me mira me hace una sonrisa

-Bastante bien, esta noche acudirá a Atenas para ver tu reunión y para hablar de la nueva profecía, asique vamos a cenar que nos espera una larga noche.

Me pongo contenta al saber que Ethan estará ahí para ver cómo me dan las alas. Pero el tema de la nueva profecía me pone nerviosa, sobre todo el hecho de que dependamos de encontrar a dos nuevos chicos y que uno tenga tantos poderes, me asusta un poco. En la cena nos ponen macarrones a la carbonara, los como con dificultad ya que estoy demasiada nerviosa, subo a mi habitación y me pongo a pensar en Ethan, al final me quedo dormida.

Aterrizo en la ciudadela con los dos pies, ahora se aterrizar bastante bien, levanto la cabeza y empiezo a mirar quien más hay, veo a Shaun, Jimmy, a Matt y a Neriah cogidos de la mano, y Dillon al lado de Shaun y mirando de reojo a mi hermano y a Neriah con el ceño fruncido. Busco a Ethan pero no está" ¿Porqué no está Ethan?" me había dicho Matt que iba a venir pero no está. Matt oye mis pensamientos y me mira, me hace un gesto con la cabeza tranquilizador, yo lo tomo por un "vendrá". Esperamos a Arkarian, aparece, me hecho a sus brazos, nos abrazamos y nos damos un fugaz beso, y de repente aparece Ethan, no puedo evitar sonreir, volver a ver a Ethan con la Guardia me emociona más que recibir las alas, asique suelto a Arkarian y corro a abrazar a Ethan, casi lo tiro al suelo, pero estoy tan contenta que sigo abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Isabel suéltame ya por favor que no puedo respirar-le miro la cara y veo que tiene media sonrisa, asique le suelto sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos a Atenas, nos recibe el Rey Ricardo, el rey de Verdemar, nos abraza a todos y le da ánimos a Ethan que los agradece, los dos se llevan muy bien, a pesar de que Ethan lo salvo, se siguen llevando muy bien, me consta que el Rey Ricardo visitó a Ethan alguna vez la semana pasada para darle fuerza y darle apoyos. El Rey Ricardo nos dice que el tribunal está esperando, nos encaminamos hacia la sala, cuando llegamos nos sentamos todos en los asientos detrás del círculo central, Arkarian es el único que se queda de pie para dar informes al tribunal, nos informan que Verdemar y la Ciudadela ya están casi reconstruidas, al poco tiempo me llaman, me siento en una banqueta que aparece, Arkarian me sonríe cuando le miro, le devuelvo la sonrisa, ahora estoy muy nerviosa, pero mantengo los nervios.

-Isabel, has hecho un gran esfuerzo apoyando a la Guardia, entre todos creemos que tienes que dar un salto al escalón, por eso este tribunal creemos conveniente que obtengas el poder de volar. A mi derecha aparece un resplandor, me quedo mirándolo y veo mis alas, lo siguiente que siento es que vienen hacia mí y que me nutren por dentro, siento una energía renovada y un nuevo poder, la sala rompe en aplausos, primero busco la mirada de Arkarian que me viene a dar un abrazo, luego veo a Matt de pie y aplaudiendo con mucho ímpetu, luego busco a Ethan que aplaude pero está sentado, puedo ver en sus ojos tristeza otra vez, me prometo a mi misma que estaré con Ethan en todo momento y que no le volveré a fallar cuando paso lo de Rochelle. Vuelvo a mi sitio, todos me felicitan o me dan palmadas en la espalda, busco la cara de Ethan cuando la encuentro me dice:

-¡Felicidades Isabel!

Su mini sonrisa en el rostro me vale como para volver a sentirme feliz, me siento junto a él, le cojo la mano y se la aprieto con todas mis fuerzas, para que vea que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarlo.

Luego llega el tema de la nueva profecía, El Tribunal está preocupado, no entiendo todavía porque pero Lord Penbarin toma la palabra.

- Hace tiempo, Llegaron a este mundo, una Luz blanca y una Luz negra, ambos fueron entrenados, ya que contenían mucho poder, Lorian entreno a la Luz blanca y Lathenia a la Luz negra. Cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez entre ellos fue devastador, múltiples perdidas para cada bando, cada vez que se enfrentaban se notaba el poder que irradiaban los dos, los dos se odiaban a muerte, sus poderes son increíbles, pueden lanzar bolas de luces, uno blancas y otro negras, nacen con el poder de las alas, solo que al transportarse aparece o un haz blanco o un haz negro alrededor suyo, pueden curar como Isabel, y también son videntes de la verdad, son antiguos mitos, muy poderosos, y el hecho de que vuelva a ver un luz negra es muy preocupante-concluye lord Penbarin.

-¡Pero nosotros también tenemos una Luz blanca!-dice Dillon que a pesar de habar trabajado con Lathenia, solo había oído estos mitos, ni se imaginaba que pudiera ser real

-Dillon el hecho de que estemos tan preocupados es que ya hemos empezado a notar un poder oscuro en el inframundo, según nuestras sospechas, Keziah ya lo está instruyendo y eso significa…-dice Sir Alexandon pero Matt no le deja acabar la frase

-Que tenemos que encontrar a nuestra Luz blanca antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la luz negra desarrolle todos sus poderes, si no tenemos a la Luz blanca, sería muy difícil pararle-concluye Matt.

Al terminar de hablar Matt todos nos miramos muy asustados, tenemos que hacer algo, y está claro lo que hay que hacer:

Tenemos que Encontrar a esa Luz blanca ya para entrenarlo y que no sea demasiado tarde


	3. Charlie

**Siento el retraso pero he tenido unas buenas vacaciones, he ido a Nueva york, a Torrevieja a Asturias A Valladolid y a Paris y ayer por fin llegue a madrid y yo subo otro capitulo despues de tanto tiempo:D**

**Me gustaria saber si hay alguien que sigue la historia, si es asi me gustaria uq eme lo hiciesa sabes:) Un abrazo!**

**

* * *

**

ETHAN

Días después de que le concedieran a Isabel las alas y que nos hablaran de los mitos sobre las luces blancas y negras, todo sigue más o menos igual, solo que todo el mundo está un poco histérico, Matt se va casi todas las tardes al centro de la ciudad para intentar localizar a los dos nuevos elegidos, Arkarian se pasa horas sentado concentrándose para intentar detectar el poder de la luz blanca, pero ni se acerca a su rastro, la labor de Arkarian desde mi punto de vista está condenada al fracaso. Mientras tanto Isabel y yo hemos estado haciendo el trabajo de Historia, pero como lo hicimos rápido, Isabel se iba a practicar con sus alas y yo la ayudaba, fue como volver al pasado cuando yo la entrenaba, a decir verdad me encantaría volver al pasado, aunque fuera cuando todavía era el mentor de Isabel y Rochelle salía con Matt, pero daría lo que fuera por verla. Además en unos pocos días se jugaba la final de baloncesto de la comunidad, y no sé ni cómo ni porque pero he acabado en el equipo de baloncesto, asique intento practicar y jugar un poco al baloncesto, además me viene bien así mantengo la forma por si la Guardia me necesita. Luego esta Emma, que ahora se viene con Matt, Isabel, Dillon, Neriah y yo, es muy maja y ha congeniado bien con los demás, asique por así decirlo tenemos una más en el grupo, aunque cuando está con nosotros no puedo evitar pensar en Rochelle, ojala se hubiera podido venir con nosotros en vez de estar ella apartada sola, intento olvidarme de ella pero no puedo por mucho que lo intente.

Se acerca el partido, estoy muy nervioso, ha venido casi todo Angel Falls a ver el partido, empezamos perdiendo como es lógico, al final perdemos de muchos pero bueno, mis amigos vienen a felicitarme, decidimos ir a ver a Arkarian, lo malo es que también esta Emma asique, decidimos ir a dar una vuelta e intentar inventarnos una excusa para que se valla, funciona asique llegamos a las salas de Arkarian que se le ve increíblemente feliz:

- Hola chicos-nos dice con una increíble sonrisa, todos lo saludamos e Isabel le da un fugaz pero a la vez intenso beso

-Hola Arkarian-decimos los demás a la vez

-Chicos tengo buenas noticias, el tribunal ha conseguido localizar más o menos a Keziah y a su luz negra, por ahora no hay ningún peligro pero si lo hubiera habría que mandar un equipo de inmediato e intentar pararle los pies.

-Tranquilo Arkarian ya lo sabemos, yo mismo iré hasta allí y le pararé los pies-dice Matt, aunque un poco preocupado, está claro que la historia que conto Lord Penbarin el otro día lo asustó un poco.

-Matt, yo iré contigo pero por ahora tenemos otras cosas pendientes, por suerte son buenas noticias, creemos haber encontrado a un nuevo miembro de la guardia, lo malo es que no sabemos sus poderes, no tienen pinta de ser muy poderosos pero si otra guerra inminente está al caer habrá que contar con mas guerreros,

-¿Quién es Arkarian?

-Isabel y Neriah deberían conocerlo, o por lo menos saber quién es, se llama Charlie, por lo que hemos podido saber es un chaval, tímido, moreno, con ojos marrones, pelo negro y corto, parece ser que tiene potencial pero por su timidez todavía no ha expresado sus poderes.

-Ah ya sé quién es, es cierto, es muy tímido en clase, se pone muy nervioso, el pobre no parece que tenga muchos amigos-dice Neriah

-Bueno pues eso tiene que cambiar, pero no radicalmente, ¿ya sabéis como hacerlo no? Bueno Ethan tu serás el Maestro de Charlie, el tribunal lo ha decidido así, asique Neriah e Isabel ayudarlo para que vaya con vosotros y luego contarle quien es.

**CHARLIE**

Llego a casa después de otro aburrido día de escuela, siempre hacemos lo mismo, no entiendo porque tenemos que ir todos los días, ojala hubiera más días libres, al llegar a casa hago los deberes, me ducho, y me pongo a escuchar música en el ipod, Hoy ha habido un torneo de baloncesto en el colegio, han perdido mi instituto, una pena, yo podría jugar en el equipo, soy alto y bueno, es un secreto de la familia que no me gusta contar pero soy bastante bueno jugando al baloncesto, lo malo es que soy tímido, y me da un poco de miedo presentarme a las pruebas, la verdad no tengo muchos amigos aquí en Angel Falls, pero soy nuevo y si eres tímido no se te acerca mucha gente a conocerte, mi madre me llama para cenar, bajo y la veo hablando con mi padre, también esta María mi hermana.

-Hola enana-la digo con una sonrisa

-¡ooh ya tengo 12 años no soy tan pequeña!

-sisi seguro jaja

-Chicos dejad de discutir y lavaros las manos y a cenar.

La cena estaba rica, pollo asado, me vuelvo a mi habitación, me tumbo sobre ella y quedo rendido al instante. Me despierto con el corazón latiéndome muy rápido tras un sueño muy raro, en el veía a un señor con pelo azul y ojos violeta y a varia gente a su alrededor, no sé porque pero la gente que estaba con el señor de pelo azul me suenan, no sé porque pero me suenan. Me visto desayuno y cojo el autobús, está lleno "que raro normalmente esta vacio" pero hay un asiento libre casi al final, me siento y me pongo a escuchar música, de repente sube una chica y se pone al lado mío, tampoco presto atención a ver quién es, no hablo con muchas chicas y seguro que no sabrán quien soy.

Llegamos al colegio, me quito los cascos y salgo del autobús.

-¡Eh! Espera no te vayas tan rápido

Me doy la vuelta y veo a la chica que estaba sentada conmigo en el bus, me suena su cara, creo que se llama Isabel, está conmigo en algunas clases.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué te has ido tan rápido?

-Bueno no me gusta estar en el autobús mucho rato

-ahh vale, bueno quería decirte que esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Melody y que si querías venir

Me quedo con la boca abierta, no soy de los que les invitan a las fiestas asique al principio no me lo creo pero al ver cómo me mira me lo termino de creer.

-no sé si puedo ir…

-Venga Charlie, a las 7 en su casa.

Pasa el día muy rápido, llego a casa, me ducho y me visto, me pongo una camisa y un vaquero con unas deportivas, cojo el móvil, el ipod y las llaves, y salgo para la casa de Melody, al llegar allí muchos me miran extrañados porque no se esperaban que fuera, asique cojo una coca-cola y me pongo en una esquina a ver cómo está el ambiente, al rato aparece Isabel con sus amigos, Isabel al percatarse de que ya he llegado viene con sus amigos a saludar.

-¡Hola Charlie! Estos son Ethan-señala al chico que está a su derecha- Neriah ya la conoces, Matt, Dillon y Emma.

-Hola chicos

-¿Qué te gusta la fiesta?-me pregunta el chico que se llama Dillon

-Bueno no se no está mal

Pase toda la fiesta con ellos y la verdad que fue agradable estar con ellos. Al día siguiente subieron todos juntos al autobús menos Neriah, al verme se sentaron todos al lado mío y estuvimos hablando, en clase estuve cerca de Isabel y Neriah y fueron clases divertidas, pero lo raro llego por la tarde, Isabel me quería llevar al bosque. Cuando llegamos ya estaban los demás allí.

-Hola Chicos

-Hola Charlie

-Charlie te hemos traído aquí porque tenemos algo que decirte, algo muy serio y quiero que prestes atención, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale

-Pues veras es muy difícil de explicar pero, nosotros incluido tú, somos miembros de la Guardia

-¡De la Guard…..!

-Charlie escucha primero-me interrumpe Ethan-

-Como decía, todos nosotros pertenecemos a la Guardia porque tenemos unos dones por así decirlo o características especiales, todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos un don incluido tú, por ejemplo Ethan puede mover objetos animados o incluso transformarlos, Matt es vidente de la verdad, asique puede leer la mente"no puedo evitar pensar: Mierda, ¿que lee la mente?" Neriah igual, Dillon tiene súper fuerza y yo puedo curar, y tu tienes otro don todavía por descubrir..

-¡Estáis locos! ¿Para esto os hicisteis mis amigos no? ¡Para gastarme una broma!

Al decir eso la tierra empezó a temblar, caían rocas pequeñas pero a lo lejos se veían rocas grandes que caían.

-Vamos, ¡rápido hay que volver!

Todos corrimos pero cada vez caían mas rocas y más grandes, a los pocos minutos Isabel se engancho con una rama y se resbalo, se quedo tumbada en el suelo, en ese momento empezaban a caer por donde estaba ella rocas, en unos segundos se la llevarían por delante

-¡Isabel, Isabel!-gritaba Matt que estaba muy lejos como para ir a por ella

-Iros antes de que a otro os pase lo mismo

Mientras la miraba me daba cuenta de que era el más cercano, y sin pensármelo otra vez corrí a por ella, ella se levanto, pero en cuestión de segundos la roca iba a llevársela por delante, entonces salte a por ella, la atrape, y en ese momento pensé en que estaría bien estar donde estaban Matt y Ethan y de repente unas luces blancas nos empezaron a rodear el cuerpo y al instante estábamos al lado de los demás.

-¿Isabel Estas Bien?

Todos se abalanzaban a Isabel pero me miraba de reojo no se qué había pasado, pero cuando esas luces nos rodearon vi el trayecto que hicimos, fue muy rápido pero en ese tiempo sabia todo lo que pasaba alrededor mía, ha sido increíble.

Al comprobar que Isabel estaba bien todos se abalanzaron contra mí, me dijeron que tenían que llevarme a un sitio para ver a un tal Arkarian, con cuidado fuimos a las cuevas, todos me miraban de reojo y no sé porque, ya les empezaba a creer sobre lo de los poderes, porque lo de antes fue increíble, llegamos a una roca, y veo que Matt pasa sobre ella, Isabel me coge de la mano y me dice al oído:

-Gracias por salvarme

-De nada, pero no sé si eso lo he hecho yo

Me mira con una sonrisa y tira de mí hasta la roca, la cruzamos y me encuentro en un pasillo, me lleva hasta donde están los demás y veo al señor que vi en sueños de pelo azul y ojos violetas.

-¿Qué pasa Matt?-pregunta el del pelo azul

-Arkarian, tenemos a la Luz Blanca.


	4. La Luz Negra

**CHARLIE**

Impresionante, el tal Arkarian me empezó a contar muchas cosas, ahora que lo pienso me he perdido en la parte "viajamos al pasado…..". Estoy alucinando, ¡Que todos los chicos con los que he salido últimamente tienen poderes!, me cuentan que Ethan será mi maestro y que me enseñará muchas técnicas de supervivencia y de lucha. También me entrenará Matt para poder desarrollar mis supuestos poderes psicológicos. Ahora mismo no estoy muy seguro de si tengo poderes pero después de lo que he hecho con Isabel "sí, tengo poderes, Charlie, ¡Asúmelo! ". Al cabo de un rato todos se van, me miran con un poco de miedo y no sé porque, menos Isabel que me sonríe, nos quedamos solos Arkarian y yo.

-Bueno Charlie, espero que seas consciente de que ahora formas parte de algo muy importante, y no sabes lo importante que eres-me dice muy serie Arkarian.

- Bueno, eso de que soy importante, lo dudo, nunca he sido alguien importante-digo convencido pero a la vez contento de que alguien me diga algo positivo.

-jajá, hombre de poca fe, todo miembro de la Guardia es importante-dice Arkarian sonriendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso que ha dicho Matt de que tenemos a la Luz Blanca?-digo interesado

-Todo a su debido tiempo Charlie, a su debido tiempo-dice Arkarian dándome evasivas.

-Vale, bueno, ¿Cuando empiezo?-pregunto con ganas

-Mañana después del colegio, tendrás que venir aquí.

Después de hablar con Arkarian salgo hacia el bosque donde veo a Isabel, que al verme vuelve dentro de la piedra, supongo que para hablar con Arkarian, mientras voy hacia mi casa, voy pensando sobre lo ocurrido hoy"¡tengo poderes! ¿Quién me lo iba a decir?" tras 10 minutos caminando oigo una voz llamándome.

-¡Charlie!

Miro hacia atrás y veo a Isabel corriendo hacia mí.

-No me has dado tiempo a darte las gracias por lo de esta tarde-dice con una gran sonrisa

-Tranquila, para eso están los amigos-digo mientras camino

-bueno, eso es algo que te quería comentar, Arkarian cree que si ahora empezaras a salir mucho con nosotros llamarías mucho la atención, por lo tanto creemos que de momento no deberías ir mucho con nosotros-dice Isabel un poco cortada

Me quedo paralizado, no me esperaba esto, ahora que soy parte de ellos y dicen que puedo traer sospechas. No entiendo ese pensamiento de Arkarian, me siento furioso, asique le doy excusas a Isabel y salgo del camino y me voy por el bosque a pesar de que ella no quería dejarme ir pero soy más rápido y no me puede seguir.

Llego a casa hecho polvo, física y mentalmente, ha sido un día duro asique me duermo enseguida. Me despierta el despertador, y como siempre voy tarde, ya he perdido el autobús, asique salgo corriendo, y mientras salgo corriendo pienso que estaría bien estar en la parte de atrás del colegio donde no hay nadie, y de nuevo esa sensación, luces blancas rodeándome y al segundo estar en la parte de atrás del colegio, ha sido increíble, he visto todo el viaje un segundo. El día pasa lento, pasando desapercibido y sin hablar con Isabel o Ethan, Llega la hora de mi entrenamiento, empezamos Ethan y yo con Karate, por suerte esto lo domino, pero después me toca con Arkarian, me machaca la cabeza para poder desarrollar mis poderes, lo paso bien entrenando ya que me despeja la cabeza, pero es muy duro.

Al cabo de tres semanas de entrenamiento ya podía utilizar mis alas a la perfección, algo que no entendía ya que muy poca gente puede tener el don de las alas y yo lo he conseguido sin todavía hacer una misión, me parece muy raro, aparte de que Isabel todavía no controla sus alas al cien por cien y yo en cambio sí. Cuando le pregunto a Arkarian sobre mis alas me da excusas, creo que me ocultan algo, pero hasta que me desvelen la verdad seguiré entrenando.

**ISABEL**

Estas semanas están siendo muy duras, Ethan no mejora con su moral, la nueva profecía decía que nos volveríamos a juntar los elegidos, asique se está obsesionando con Rochelle, pero al ver que no aparece ha perdido toda su fe, últimamente pasa de nosotros y se va con Charlie a hablar o esta solo con la mirada perdida, cuando intento hablar con él me evita, no sé qué hacer.

Luego está Charlie, el pobre esta casi siempre solo, menos cuando está con Ethan, todo el mundo sabe que nuestro futuro puede depender de él, pero es increíble que un chico tan tímido y sin amigos tenga tanto poder dentro. El otro día le vi en su entrenamiento y pensé "no puede ser" ya utiliza sus alas a la perfección y ya sabe lanzar bolas de luz blanca y está empezando a curar, pero a pesar de esto vamos mal, hace poco el consejo descubrió un portal, y curiosamente sospechamos que la Luz Negra está después de esto, pero Charlie no está preparado asique tendrá que ir otro grupo.

Estamos en las salas de Arkarian Matt, Neriah, Dillon, Shaun, Jimmy, Arkarian y yo.

-No podemos contar con Ethan ni con Charlie-dice Shaun triste

-Exacto, asique tenemos que meter un equipo ya, hemos confirmado que la Luz Negra esta en el equipo del Caos con dos miembros más, asique irán Matt, Dillon, Neriah e Isabel, Shaun y Jimmy estarán atentos por si se abre otro portal-dice Arkarian

-¿Y tú dónde vas?-pregunta Isabel preocupada

-Si Keziah manda a la Luz Negra ya es que está preparado/a, Charlie viajará a Atenas para ver al tribunal, que están deseando verle-explica Arkarian.

-Vale en marcha pues-dice con entusiasmo Dillon-¿dónde vamos?

-A España, 1492, creemos que Keziah quiere acabar con Cristóbal Colon.

Mientras salimos Matt se queda hablando con Arkarian, cuando llegamos a casa cenamos como siempre y me subo a la cama, me cuesta dormirme, "Ethan" no paro de pensar, me da miedo enfrentarme a la luz negra, Matt podría con él pero al ver a Charlie y los poderes que tiene y sin estar preparado, no me quiero ni imaginar a la Luz Negra.

Tras dormirme llego a la ciudadela, llegan todos allí con cierto retraso, nos preparamos para marchar, nos vestimos y nos echamos los polvos para no hacer el ridículo. Cuando saltamos llegamos a una sala vacía, con una mesa enorme de madera con muchos asientos, conseguimos encontrar una puerta y salimos a la calle, Matt y Neriah van a investigar mientras Dillon y yo nos quedamos aquí. Me paso aburrida las próximas dos horas pero al final Llegan Matt y Neriah, que al parecer no han averiguado mucho. Encontramos lugar donde dormir, que nos paga Matt con unas monedas que ha conseguido. Pasamos una semana sin noticias de la Luz Negra, Matt ha conseguido colarse dentro del grupo de confianza de Colon, ya que al ser vidente de la verdad ha conseguido muchos favores. Empezamos a creer que no íbamos a ver a la Luz Negra hasta que un día, sobre la madrugada oímos muchos ruidos, "gente gritando" pensé, asique salimos fuera y vimos a la gente de confianza de Colon luchando contra dos hombres muy habilidosos, salimos en su ayuda, combaten muy bien, son muy hábiles con la espada, entonces viene Cristóbal Colon para intentar ayudarnos, "Mierda, vete de aquí, ¡por favor!" pienso pero se dispone a llegar cuando delante de nuestras narices aparecen luces negras, y al instante se materializa una mujer, que con un rápido movimiento de manos le lanza unas bolas de luz negras contra dos compañeros de Colon y al instante caen al suelo.

Teníamos problemas, Matt estaba peleando contra la Luz Negra pero creo que perdía, los dos tienen alas, pero ella es muy fuerte, tiene muchos poderes, y Matt está cansado y con heridas mientras que ella cuando resulta herida se cura así misma, "tiene el mismo poder que yo, ¡no puede ser!", Neriah y yo estamos con los heridos, que son la gran mayoría, yo los intento curar sin que lo noten y Neriah les da agua, etc. Dillon está enfrentándose contra los dos amigos de la Luz negra, pero es un dos contra uno y Dillon no puede. La batalla dura unos 10 minutos más, hasta que Matt y Dillon caen al suelo. La luz Negra chasquea los dedos y aparece un puñal en sus manos, cuando se lo lanza a Matt ocurre algo muy raro, un campo de luz Blanca rodea a Matt y a Dillon, que se miran sorprendidos, entonces es cuando les vemos, a dos hombres acercándose, cuando se acerca el primero le miro a los ojos y compruebo que es Ethan. Me abraza y ayuda a Matt y a Dillon a ponerse de pie.

-Pongámonos a salvo-dice rápidamente Ethan.

-Pero..y Charlie-digo nerviosa.

-Ahora mismo seriamos un estorbo-me espeta Ethan.

Nos ponemos con los demás heridos, intento mirar a los ojos a Charlie pero este solo tiene ojos para la Luz Negra, Arkarian nos conto que son tan opuestos que se odian a muerte por principios, algo que estoy pudiendo comprobar ahora mismo, los dos se miran con odio hasta que la luz Negra muestra una sonrisa.

-Bueno bueno, a quien tenemos aquí, a la Luz Blanca-dice riéndose

-¿Y tu eres la famosa Luz Negra?-dice Charlie

Me sorprende lo tranquilo que está sabiendo que la Luz Negra está más preparada que él.

-Tenemos que distraer a los otros dos para que Charlie solo tenga que concentrarse en la Luz Negra-dice Matt con rabia en los ojos ya que no ha podido con la Luz Negra.

Ellos empiezan a combatir contra los compañeros de la Luz Negra mientras Neriah y yo vigilamos a Colon que está desmayado. Miro a Charlie que se le ve tranquilo, pero de repente los dos desaparecen entre luces, uno entre blancas y otra entre negras, y al segundo aparecen otra vez en el aire pero esta vez juntos y sin que dé tiempo a que vuelvan a verse sus cuerpos, vuelven a desaparecer,"¡Increíble!" Matt, Dillon y Ethan ganan su batalla y los otros dos salen huyendo. Vuelven hacia nosotras que estamos mirando la pelea de las Luces. No vemos como pelan pero es increíble, al cabo de un rato aparecen separados, y se empiezan a lanzar bolas de luces, la Luz Negra nos lanza varias bolas dirigidos hacia nosotros, por suerte Charlie crea un escudo de luces Blancas y evita que nos den las bolas. Charlie chasquea sus dedos y aparece una espada en su mano, la Luz Negra hace lo mismo y vuelven a desaparecer como antes entre luces, combaten durante un par de minutos más hasta que la Luz Negra aparece con unos rasguños muy feos, ahora aparece Charlie con unos cuantos rasguños, un poco más feos que los de ella.

-Volveremos a vernos-dice ella con odio

-No lo dudes-completa Charlie

Entonces ella desaparece entre luces, increíble, Charlie ha luchado contra ella y casi la gana, de repente nos mira y parece exhausto, su nueva imagen de hombre cuarentón, con canas y con un poco de músculos no le pega mucho a su forma de ser. Le consigo mirar a los ojos y veo que es él. Le sonrío pero sigue serio.

-tengo que intentar ir tras ella-dice con la mirada perdida

Y tras decir eso se va con las luces blancas rodeándole.

Nos aseguramos de llevar a Colon al palacio real y volvemos a una sala donde llamamos a Arkarian. Al llegar allí le doy un beso rápido y le abrazo, y entonces Matt le pregunta que porque ha enviado a Ethan y a Charlie.

-El Tribunal habló con él y creyeron que os haría falta una ayudita y al parecer a si ha sido-explica Arkarian

-Pero y Ethan?-Pregunta Matt

-Ethan viajó a Atenas también y el tribunal decidió mandarlo por si acaso

Le miro pero tiene los ojos clavados en el suelo, luego intentare hablar con él, supongo que le habrá venido bien haber hecho otra misión con la Guardia.

-Pero Charlie se quedo allí, dijo que iba a buscar a la Luz Negra, que por cierto tiene muchos poderes, y además es una chica, ¿sabes?- dice Matt un poco enfadado por su derrota contra ella.

-Charlie está cumpliendo una misión que solo puede hacer el que le ha encomendado el Tribunal, y por lo visto hoy contra la Luz Negra es nuestra única esperanza de hacerla frente, pero tenemos que ser optimistas, Charlie no ha entrenado mucho y a peleado muy bien, con el entrenamiento que ha recibido ella la hubiera ganado sin problemas, pero debemos esperar-concluye Arkarian con una media sonrisa.

Le miro a sus ojos y él me devuelve la mirada, solo con eso sé que todo irá bien.


	5. La vuelta de los Elegidos

**CHARLIE**

Después de la pelea contra la luz negra intento buscarla pero sin suerte, asique finalmente decido ponerme manos a la obra con la misión que me encomendó el Tribunal. Me hablaron de una especia de profecía y que los elegidos se volverían a juntar y de que yo soy uno de ellos, por lo que sé Isabel, Ethan o Arkarian también son elegidos y ya pelearón en la gran batalla de la Ciudadela, eso me hace pensar en la lucha contra la Luz negra, ha sido exactamente como Arkarian me había explicado, ha sido verla y he notado un odio por dentro realmente importante, al mirarla a los ojos esperaba adivinar quién era pero solo veía unos ojos negros como la noche, llamo a Arkarian y al segundo estoy en una de sus salas.

-¡Charlie! Muy bien luchado antes, en el Tribunal están muy orgullosos de ti-dice Arkarian

-jeje, bueno, si te digo la verdad no sé que me ha pasado, ha sido verla y me he alterado-le digo intentando explicarme

-Con un poco mas de entrenamiento podrás acabar con ella-me dice con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ya veremos, en respecto a la misión que me mandó el Tribunal, sí, en 1492 por momentos se abrió un portal y parecía que alguien iba a llegar, sentí que llegaba alguien pero al final se cerró-le explico lo que he averiguado

-Interesante, muchas gracias por todo Charlie, nos vemos mañana-me dice despidiéndose

-Adios Arkarian-me despido y me despierto en mi cama.

Al día siguiente me despierto tarde como siempre, pero eso es algo habitual ya en mí, me pego una ducha, desayuno y me aparezco en la parte trasera del colegio, veo a Matt y Neriah juntos hablando, me ven y me saludan pero ni los miro, no después de que aceptaran no ser mis amigos, me sigue molestando la decisión que tomaron todos para no levantar sospechas, si de acuerdo, era necesario, pero ¡por una vez que me siento parte de un grupo!, y no puedo estar con ellos. Entro en la escuela y paso el control policial, voy a la taquilla y me doy cuenta que se me ha olvidado el libro de ciencias, miro a mi alrededor y veo que no me mira nadie asique gracias a mis poderes, pienso en el libro y mi mano se llena de luces blancas y al instante aparece el libro de ciencias, sonrio y me miro la mano asombrado cuando alguien me habla por detrás.

-Que interesante tu mano-me dice sonriendo una chica

Me da tal susto que se me cae el libro al suelo, al ir a recogerlo se me caen las gafas que a veces llevo para ver de lejos. Ella se agacha a ayudarme sonriendo como antes y no deja de mirarme.

-Toma…eh Charlie ¿verdad?-me da las gafas

-eh..sisi, mi nombre es…Ch-charlie-le digo tartamudeando, las únicas chicas con las que he hablado han sido mi madre, mi hermana, Neriah e Isabel en toda mi vida.

Ella sigue sonriendo y la reconozco, es la amiga de Ethan, no sé ni cómo se llama pero es bastante atractiva. Me pongo las gafas y sigo realmente nervioso, tanto que ni la miro a la cara.

-Emm si bueno Charlie, querría preguntarte sobre Ethan, quiero pedirle salir a tomar algo pero no sé lo que le gusta, no habla nunca mucho y quiero saber más de él-me dice con entusiasmo y como de costumbre sonriendo

-Pu-pues lo sí-siento mucho ehh…. No somos mu-muy amigos-le digo como puedo, madre mía, ¡estoy tan nervioso que no puedo decir una frase sin tartamudear!

-Ah ya, bueno gracias por todo-y se va la chica.

Al irse me doy cabezazos contra mi taquilla, ¡pero cómo puedo ser tan tonto!, no sé hablar con chicas, eso está claro, cuando levanto la cabeza veo a Isabel mirándome con pena, con compasión pero con una medio sonrisa en la cara, se da cuenta de que la he visto y me saluda con las mano derecha pero paso de ella, su rostro pasa a estar confundida y corre tras de mí, me agarra del brazo y me lleva a una esquina.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Charlie?-me dice con cara de exigir una respuesta

-¿Ami? Nada-solo cumplo mi papel de friki y sin amigos-le digo a la cara con dureza

-Charlie, tú no eres un friki, eres especial-me dice tiernamente y con una sonrisa

-jajaj-no puedo evitar no reirme-especial, ¿por qué no le dices eso a las demás personas que me insultan? ¿A las que me vacilan?, por una vez en mi vida creía que era parte de un grupo…

-¡Y lo eres Charlie!-me dice ella con rostro de angustia

-…y en realidad no es así, me encuentro al lado de un grupo de personas que son un grupo unido, y yo soy el rarito hasta del grupo de los"raros".

Me suelto de su brazo y salgo de la esquina y vuelve a hablarme la chica de antes.

-Perdona, no he podido evitar verte hablando con la chica esa, Isabel. Es la mejor amiga de Ethan y me pregunta….

-Mira lo siento, no quiero hablar-Y me voy a paso firme a mi clase dejando a la chica morena con la palabra en la boca.

**ETHAN**

Cada vez voy perdiendo mas las esperanza de encontrar a Rochelle, por más que Matt busca no encuentra nada, ni una sola fisura en el espacio tiempo que indique su llegada. En el instituto me encuentro con Emma en la puerta de la sala de ciencias con la mirada dentro de la clase buscando a alguien.

-¿A quién buscas?-le digo divertido

-Nada, que el rarito me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca, y es la primera vez que un friki pasa de mi, ¿sabes?-me mira sonriendo, parece ser que eso la ha impresionado-bueno, ¿y que clase tienes ahora?

-Informática

-Puff ¡que envidia! yo tengo Matemáticas, un autentico coñazo-me dice sonriendo

-Bueno me voy que llego tarde

-Espera Ethan, me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar un refresco o algo por la tarde-me dice sonriendo y segura de sí misma, al mirarla no puedo evitar pensar en Rochelle, ¿Seria engañarla si saliese con Emma? ¿Rochelle volverá a estar entre nosotros? Si es así, ¿Será pasa siempre?

-Pues mira Emma, no sé si es buena idea, ahora ando un poco…

-Tranquilo, lo podemos dejar para otro día, nos vemos luego-se despide sonriendo

**EMMA**

El día está siendo bastante raro en general, Ethan me ha dicho que hoy no puede quedar asique saldré yo a dar una vuelta por ahí, y encima el raro del colegio me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca, que raro, justo había hablado con él antes y el pobre no podía hacer una frase seguida y de repente podía hablarme sin problemas, la verdad me ha sorprendido bastante y a la vez no puedo negar que me ha gustado que me haya dejado así, normalmente hasta los chicos más populares caen rendidos a mi (ya sé que suena mal que lo piense pero es la pura verdad). Al terminar el día salgo del colegio, y voy al centro directamente, doy un pase por el centro comercial y hago algunas compras, asique decido ir a tomar algo, entro en el Starbucks y, ¡me encuentro al rarito!, no me ha visto entrar, está en una esquina mirándose las manos otra vez, no puedo evitar reírme al verle con sus gafas mirándose la mano como si tuviese algo especial en ellas.

-Señorita, ¿qué desea para tomar?-me dice un empleado

-Ah sí, un Frapuchino de Caramelo por favor-le pido sonriendo mi bebida al camarero

Me da la bebida y decido acercarme al chico, y me empiezo a fijarme en el, pelo negro, alto, ojos marrones-ahora que lo pienso nunca me había fijado en sus ojos- y ojeras. Sigue mirándose la mano asique decido hablarle.

-Esa mano debe tener algo interesante, es la segunda vez que te veo mirándotela-se sobresalta al verme y tira su bebida al suelo-¡Oh! Llamaré para que lo limpien…

-No hace falta…

-Perdone señor, a mi amigo se le ha caído el….-Al darme la vuelta veo que el suelo está seco y que la bebida vuelve a estar sobre la mesa- nada señor, me he debido confundir.

Charlie empieza a recoger sus cosas a toda prisa pero el pobre está temblando y mas que guardar sus cosas, las está moviendo de sitio

-Espera Charlie que te ayudo-al tocarle ciento algo y le miro a los ojos, y sé que es difícil de creer pero puede ver mas allá de esos marrones, pude ver como una especie de blanco tras sus ojos, sin darme cuenta empiezo a sonreír.

-Me tengo que ir-Y sale corriendo del local, increíble, segunda vez en un mismo día que Charlie Dent me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me siento en su mismo sitio y recuerdo ese momento cuando le he mirado a los ojos, ¿Qué será lo que esconde Charlie Dent?

**ISABEL**

Arkarian nos ha citado con urgencia en sus salas, cuando llego están todos allí, solo falta Charlie, al pensar en lo que me ha dicho me encuentro fatal, porque sé que tiene toda la razón y que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle, de hecho ahora mismo el desprecia nuestra ayuda, al único con el que se lleva bien es con Ethan pero tampoco puede hacerse amigo porque Ethan ahora viene mas con nosotros, sobretodo porque se pasa el dia insistiendo a Matt sobre Rochelle. De repente entra Charlie y al instante aparece Arkarian.

-Hola a todos, os he reunido a todos aquí porque tenemos buenas y malas noticias. La primera es que Charlie-todos le miramos-ha descubierto un portal que puede hacer que Rochelle vuelve-a Ethan se le ilumina la cara-, lo malo es que no solo puede volver Rochelle, sino que también podrían volver gente del otro bando, tener en cuenta que es un mundo alternativo donde vagan las Almas de todos los muertos, por eso entrar en ese portal es sinónimo de peligro y fracaso asique tenemos que pensar bien las consecuencias de abrir el portal o no.

Al acabar de hablar solo tengo ojos para Ethan, el quiere que abramos el portal pero sabe que puede ser malo que lo abramos.

-Mira Arkarian, no me pidas elegir entre Rochelle o la humanidad porque ya sabes lo que elegiré, si me disculpais-Ethan sale llorando de la habitación, Shaun va tras él para calmarlo

-No es solo lo que ha dicho Ethan, no solo el peligro es lo que pueda salir, si no que entrar es peligroso de por sí, es un mundo donde cualquiera se puede convertir en loco, donde salir es casi imposible y donde la gente cambia, por lo tanto, hay que tener las ideas claras si alguien se ofrece voluntario-Concluye Arkarian.

Miro a Arkarian, estoy pensándome seriamente presentarme voluntaria pero Arkarian me niega con la cabeza, me pongo a pensar en Ethan, haría todo y mas por él pero no puedo hacer esto.

-Bueno, visto que nadie va a presentar….

-Yo iré

La sala entera se queda boquiabierta, Charlie se ha presentado voluntario para ir al "mundo de las almas".

-Está bien Charlie partirás esta noche

Intento mirar a Charlie a los ojos pero sale de la sala, me quedo esperando a que se vayan todos, en cuanto nos quedamos solos Arkarian y yo le espeto:

-¿Cómo puedes dejar que vaya el solo a ese infierno?-le digo con rabia

-El se ha ofrecido voluntario Isabel-me dice con calma

-Yo también me hubiese ofrecido voluntaria, ¿pero no me hubieses dejado!

-El tiene la capacidad y el poder necesarios para encontrar a Rochelle, además, no te dejo ir con el por otra razón, el Tribunal no está preocupado con lo que pueda salir de allí, si no con lo que pueda entrar...-me dice con una mirada de temor

-La luz negra…. ¡Le envías a una muerte segura, Arkarian!-le digo muy nerviosa

-Confío en Charlie Isabel, quizás tu también deberías confiar en él-y me da un beso en los labios que yo se lo devuelvo con mucho gusto.

**CHARLIE**

Ya es casi medianoche asique me preparo, como es ir a otro mundo no hace falta dormirse, a mis padres les he dicho que pasaré la semana en casa de un amigo porque es semana de exámenes y así me concentro mejor. Estoy algo nervioso, sé que puedo morir y que es muy peligroso, pero no lo hago por Ethan, ni por mí, lo hago por algo mucho más grande que nosotros y que conlleva una gran responsabilidad; La Guardia. Sé que necesitamos ser los 11 Elegidos para vencer y sin ella no lo lograremos. Me traslado a la montaña donde se entra en las salas de Arkarian, Arkarian me da permiso y entro en las salas, allí está Arkarian para darme las últimas instrucciones.

-Recuerda Charlie, busca a Rochelle y vuelve diciendo mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, pero una pregunta Arkarian, el mundo de las almas no lo controlaba Damaris, el padre de Matt?-le pregunto extrañado

-Verás con la llegada de la Luz Negra y de ti, se creó una especie de Mundo paralelo y al que fueron a parar una gran multitud de almas perdidas donde creemos que Rochelle está entre ellas-me explica con calma.

-Ok, pues ya nos veremos

-Mucha Suerte Charlie y...Cuidado-me dice con una media sonrisa.

Arkarian abre el portal y entro de un salto, caigo sobre una especia de terreno muerto, donde solo hay una tenue luz en el cielo, por suerte me he preparado una mochila con provisiones y alguna que otra linterna.

Decido empezar a buscar por el prado muerto donde no hay nada, pasan los dos siguientes días dando vueltas por pueblos, ciudades o campos donde no hay ni un solo alma, dormir es casi imposible por el miedo que tengo y se me están empezando a gastar las pilas de las linternas, no distingo lo que es día y noche, y empiezo a pensar en cuanto tiempo llevaré fuera en mi mundo.

**ISABEL**

Llevamos una semana sin saber ni una noticia de Charlie y de verdad estoy realmente preocupada, Ethan se siente responsable de que Charlie viajase, Matt cree que debería haber ido con él, Arkarian dice que el Tribunal se está planteando mandar un equipo de búsqueda, y mientras tanto le hemos tenido que decir a sus padres que se quedará en nuestra casa Charlie una semana más porque se ha cambiado la fecha de los exámenes. Y por si fuera poco, Emma ya me ha preguntado por él varias veces, y no se por que cuando según Ethan llamaba friki a Charlie. Espero que vuelva, y con Rochelle.

**CHARLIE**

Debo llevar varias semanas andando por este mundo y no he encontrado a Rochelle, tuve que huir de algunas almas que vinieron a por mí, curiosamente sufren contra la luz y de eso justamente me sobra. Llego a un descampado y la cosa empieza a ir mal, lo noto, a pesar de estar todo a oscuras empiezo a notar dentro de mí un odio descomunal, y eso solo significa una cosa, la Luz Negra. Me preparo para pelear pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, asique sigo caminando y me encuentro a un grupo de almas, me escondo como puedo prado abajo, mientras voy andando me aparecen unas cadenas negras alrededor del cuerpo y de repente delante de mi aparece una mujer con una túnica que me impide verla cara, por suerte está todo a oscuras y eso hace que tampoco pueda verme.

-Bueno, mira quien tenemos aquí, creo que te has pedido lucecilla

-Sí, esto está algo oscuro, he venido para iluminarlo un poco-intento ganar tiempo ya que veo que aparecen almas por todos lados, ¿Cómo es posible que no las hubiese visto?

-¿Para qué has venido aquí luz blanca? Aquí no hay nadie que te interese-me dice-meterlo en una celda.

Me llevan a una celda, compruebo que podría salir sin problemas pero prefiero esperar, no saben por qué estoy aquí, por lo tanto no deben de saber que Rochelle también está por aquí, por lo tanto tengo que encontrarla ya. Utilizo mis poderes para romper los barrotes y salgo de la celda, veo que viene un guardia, me escondo otra vez dentro de la celda y cuando pasa de largo el guardia lo ataco por detrás, cojo alguna de sus cosas para aparentar ser un guardia y me voy de las celdas, vuelvo a estar en el descampado y veo a la Luz negra hablando con varias almas, me dan impulsos de atacarla ahora mismo pero tengo que buscar a Rochelle e irnos, me alejo un poco del descampado y utilizo un truco que me enseño Arkarian para buscar a las personas, convoco la luz que tienen en su interior para decirme donde están, en cuanto lo hago noto a Rochelle de inmediato, asique voy a por ella, está en una celda del descampado asique vuelvo a entrar con cuidado en la zona de las celdas, y la veo, está totalmente demacrada, llena de golpes en la cara y manchada totalmente de suciedad, parece que está totalmente débil y que no puede ni mover ni un dedo. Rompo los barrotes y ella ni se inmuta, me agacho y la cojo las manos, ella levanta la vista y se intenta apartar de mí.

-No, espera, soy amigo, vengo por parte de la Guardia-y empiezo a curarla sus heridas que son muchas, la arreglo las costillas rotas, la curó el labio partido, la coloco el hombro dislocado, y así intento seguir hasta que este curada, ella me mira todavía con algo de desconfianza pero al ver que se siente mejor se anima a hablar.

-Et-Ethan….

-Shhh, te llevare a él-la intento tranquilizar con una sonrisa.

-Eso si no te lo impido yo-miro para atrás y veo a la luz negra.

Esta vez intento adelantarme a sus movimientos pero no sale bien, me transporto al lado suyo pero ella ya ha desaparecido, al segundo alguien me empuja contra la pared y vuelvo a estar atado a unas cadenas negras. Nos llevan al alma de Rochelle y a mi arriba donde están todas las almas, allí nos empiezan a abuchear, yo sigo atado y no puedo romper las cadenas de la luz negra, y veo como empiezan a pegar a Rochelle, mientras la Luz Negra sonríe despiadadamente, la rabia que fluye por mis venas aflora.

-¡Nooo! ¡Dejarla en paz!-empiezo a gritar

-jajajaja, mira como sufre la lucecilla

De repente siento un roto en el interior de mi estómago y noto como que voy a Explotar, al momento veo que hay un destello enorme de luz que se propaga por todo el campo, las demás almas huyen despavoridas, veo de lejos como la Luz Negra está en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por el destello, las cadenas que me sujetaban se rompen y caigo al suelo sin ninguna fuerza, el destello se interrumpe, Rochelle viene corriendo hacia mí, en cuanto la cojo su mano digo con las únicas fuerzas que me quedan:

-Arkarian.

**MATT**

Todo el mundo está realmente nervioso estas semanas en las que Charlie no ha estado, seguimos buscándole cómo podemos y parece ser que definitivamente el Tribunal va a mandar a un equipo a buscarle, el problema es que nadie quiere bajar, si eso ha podido con Charlie, los demás tenemos pocas opciones.

-Matt, deja de estar empanado y ayúdanos con esto-me dice Neriah dándome un toque en el brazo

-Perdona, estaba pensando en….

-Charlie-completa Isabel-si yo también, no logro entender que se haya ofrecido a hacer algo por nosotros cuando está muy enfadado por lo que le hemos hecho-dice Isabel confundida

-Supongo que es lo que tiene ser Luz Blanca, que se es buena persona quieras o no.

De repente me empieza a doler la cabeza y oigo la voz de Arkarian decir, "Matt, ven rápido a mis salas, y lleva a Isabel contigo, ¡rápido!", "¿Qué ha pasado Arkarian?", le pregunto intentando saber que pasa, me dice rápidamente lo que pasa, asique desconecto y cojo a Isabel y a Neriah del brazo y las aparto a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa Matt?, ¡te has quedado pálido!-me dice Neriah preocupada

Miro a Isabel y digo en voz baja:

-Charlie.


End file.
